


Touch Me, Trust Me, Savour Each Sensation

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: All I Ask of You [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Biting, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Top Umino Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Iruka knows exactly what his husband needs after a long, stressful week. Obito is more than happy to give in to his husband.Sequel to "A World With No More Night" & "Those Who Have Seen Your Face"
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Umino Iruka
Series: All I Ask of You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641316
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Touch Me, Trust Me, Savour Each Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty sequel to "A World With No More Night" & "Those Who Have Seen Your Face".  
> Title from "Music of the Night" from Phantom if the Opera.
> 
> Enjoy~

The children were all in bed and sound asleep, their visitors from the past week had finally taken their leave, and the seals upon their bedroom were active. No one and nothing short of an emergency would be disturbing them tonight, and for that Iruka was grateful. He had missed this, had missed being able to take his time with his husband, and he knew – possibly better than Obito did – that his husband needed this as much as he wanted it.

Iruka took his time peeling off his husband’s clothes, letting each item drop to the floor before he moved on to the next. Their bedroom was silent but for their breathing, Obito’s becoming more and more erratic with each article of clothing removed. Iruka let his touch linger, fingertips brushing almost delicately across Obito’s skin as it was revealed.

When the final piece dropped to the floor, Iruka took a moment to cradle Obito’s face in his palms, pressing a gentle kiss to his husband’s slightly open mouth. Obito’s breath caught, shuddered; he leaned ever so slightly into Iruka’s touch and let out a soft sigh. Iruka smiled softly as he pulled back from the kiss. He brushed his thumbs along the lines of Obito’s cheekbones before letting his hands drop. Obito remained still, eyes fixed upon Iruka, and there was no trepidation there. Just desire, trust, and an aching vulnerability that only Iruka ever got to see.

“Turn around,” Iruka ordered calmly, the first words to be spoken since the privacy seal matrix was activated. Obito obeyed instantly, and Iruka picked up the silken cord he’d procured specifically for them. Still fully clothed, Iruka stepped up behind his husband, bodies aligned from hip to shoulder, and wrapped his arms around Obito’s waist.

Resting his chin upon his husband’s shoulder, Iruka turned his head just far enough to brush his lips against Obito’s pulse. Obito leaned back and let his head drop back onto Iruka’s shoulder, utterly pliant in his embrace as he bared his throat. Iruka pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the skin beneath his mouth, and the hand not holding the rope slid down from Obito’s belly to instead take gentle hold of his cock. Obito’s breath hitched, his usually impeccable control already being surrendered, and Iruka pressed the slightest hint of teeth against his neck. Obito moaned, soft and nowhere near as uninhibited as Iruka knew he could be (though it was a good start), and his cock grew harder in Iruka’s hand.

“Hands,” Iruka said against Obito’s throat, releasing his husband’s cock, and Obito immediately brought his hands and arms together in front of him. “Good boy,” he praised, and Obito whined softly, needily. Iruka kissed his neck again, nipping lightly at his jugular, and began to wrap the deep blue cord around his husband’s proffered wrists and hands. Obito trembled as Iruka worked, his breath deepening and steadying with each pass of the rope around his forearms.

Iruka gave a tug on the rope as he finished binding his husband’s arms, and Obito keened quietly. Iruka smiled, holding the cord firmly in one hand as he used the other to turn Obito’s head towards him. His husband’s pupils were blown wide, a flush high on his cheeks and his mouth slightly open. Iruka kissed him, tongue dipping between those parted lips for just a moment.

“Good boy,” he said again when he drew back, and Obito trembled in his arms. Iruka couldn’t resist kissing him again, longer this time, and Obito made a desperate little sound into his mouth. He always reacted so quickly, so beautifully, to Iruka binding him.

Iruka nipped Obito’s lower lip as he broke the kiss, and Obito’s inhale became a gasp. It was as if being bound heightened his sensitivity - not that Iruka would ever complain about that.

“Bed,” Iruka said firmly, and gave a tug on the rope he still held to start guiding his husband towards their bed. It didn’t take long for Iruka to arrange Obito to his liking - on his back, arms above his head and rope attached to the headboard, knees bent and spread - and he settled beside his husband with an approving hum. Obito’s cheeks were still flushed, but he didn’t protest. Instead he tilted his head back to bare his throat once more, and Iruka leaned down to brush his lips over the offered skin.

Iruka was painfully hard, but he had a plan for the night and it did not involve his own release before Obito had orgasmed at least twice.

He slid a hand down his husband’s chest, pressing firmly as he reached his belly and then slipping lower, bypassing Obito’s now-straining cock to instead grip his upper thigh. His fingertips brushed the crease of thigh and groin, and Obito whimpered.

“Please,” he breathed out, a quiet plea, and Iruka smiled against his throat. He didn’t reply, fingers roaming inwards to stroke over Obito’s perineum. And then further down, brushing over Obito’s rim and drawing out a deep moan. “Please!” Obito begged again, and Iruka chuckled.

“Patience, husband-mine,” he murmured. “I intend to take my time with you tonight.”

Obito groaned, but the tension thrumming through his body eased. Iruka stroked the heated skin beneath his fingers, and then drew back entirely despite Obito’s protesting whine.

He fished the lubricant out from the top drawer of their bedside table and slicked his fingers, leaning back over his husband and kissing him firmly as he stroked over Obito’s rim again. Obito moaned, mouth soft and compliant beneath Iruka’s commanding lips and tongue. He yielded beautifully, little whimpers forming in his throat but vanishing before they could fully emerge as Iruka’s tongue stroked over his and explored his mouth. Beneath Iruka’s touch, his body relaxed and surrendered, allowing one of Iruka’s slick fingers to settle inside him without any resistance.

Iruka did so adore how Obito submitted to him. It was a heady thing to have his husband so pretty and pliant beneath his touch. To see how much tension eased out of Obito when they had nights like this.

He kept his touch slow but inescapable, continued to steal the breath from Obito with his kisses as he worked one, then two fingers in and out of Obito’s trembling body. Obito opened so willingly beneath Iruka’s touch, relaxing into the motions of being slowly prepared for Iruka to take him. Despite the busy days of the past week, it hadn’t been that long since they last indulged, and so it wasn’t quite necessary for Iruka to be moving as slowly as he was.

But preparation wasn’t the entire point of this, not tonight. No, tonight he would bring Obito to a peak again and again, would work him over until he was a quivering, wrecked mess of overstimulation. This slow stretch of preparation was only the first step of many that Iruka had planned to achieve the results he desired.

Iruka pushed his fingers inside his husband to the knuckle and paused, almost two years of sexual experience with Obito leading him to locate the prostate without fail. He massaged the gland with the pads of his fingers, thumb pressing against Obito’s perineum and drawing a cry from his husband’s throat. Iruka drew back from their heavy kiss to instead set his mouth beneath the jut of Obito’s jaw, teeth and tongue worrying at the sensitive skin below his ear. Iruka’s free hand rested on Obito’s chest, over his heart, pressing him down into the mattress firmly, and he’d shifted so one of Obito’s legs was pinned down by Iruka’s, holding him open.

A sobbing gasp tore from Obito as Iruka bit down, still rubbing inescapably at prostate and perineum and causing Obito to jerk violently beneath him. He clenched around Iruka’s fingers, small spasms in his muscles making him twitch and shudder as Iruka refused to let up the stimulation. Obito cried out wordlessly, voice breaking, and Iruka slowed his hand’s movements as an orgasm ripped through his husband. He removed his teeth from Obito’s neck and pressed a kiss to what would undoubtedly be a spectacular bruise by morning, pulling back only just far enough to look at his husband’s face. Obito’s chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath, and there were tears in his eyes. Iruka kissed his cheeks just below his eyes, right and then left, and let his hand come to a stop.

Obito was trembling still, unpinned leg sprawled across the bed where it had fallen when he’d become too overwhelmed to keep it still.

“That’s it,” Iruka murmured as Obito’s breathing steadied a little. “Can you do that again for me?” Obito just shook his head, panting still, and Iruka clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “A verbal response, Obito,” Iruka said firmly. Obito whined.

“I – whatever you want,” he managed, and Iruka rewarded him with a gentle kiss. Obito moaned into the contact, pressing up into it needily.

“And if I want you to come again on just my fingers?” he asked lightly, and his husband groaned. Iruka chuckled. He drew his hand back finally, shifting until the only thing restraining Obito was the rope around his arms. Obito made a protesting noise and his arms tugged against the rope, as if he was trying to reach for Iruka, and Iruka placed a hand on his chest once more. Obito went still again. “Easy, lover,” he soothed, and leaned down to kiss him briefly. “Be patient.”

He stripped off his shirt, letting his pants drop to the floor and his underwear swiftly following, and then climbed back onto the bed to straddle his husband’s thighs. Obito’s eyes went wide, and Iruka grinned before leaning down to kiss him again. While he did enjoy riding Obito, that wasn’t what he had planned. Not this time, anyway.

He slid back, hands on Obito’s hips, and in one deft movement flipped his husband over so that he was instead straddling the back of Obito’s thighs. Obito didn’t fight the movement in the slightest, just allowing Iruka to manipulate his body as he saw fit.

And manipulate him Iruka did. He had a few options open to him here, but his preference led him to twine his legs through Obito’s, spreading them as Iruka’s cock settled into the lube-slick space between Obito’s cheeks. Warm and slick as it was, Iruka couldn’t resist rolling his hips a little, his cock pressing against Obito’s hole and making him moan.

He rutted against his husband for a short time, cock aching with his arousal, and then he leaned down to bite at Obito’s shoulder while reaching again for the lubricant. Two fingers weren’t enough to prepare Obito fully, but Iruka knew how Obito enjoyed it when Iruka took him just that little bit too roughly, that little bit too soon and without quite enough preparation. The orgasm Obito had already had would make it easier, too, for the both of them.

Iruka pushed back up and slicked his cock, letting a bit more lube slip down over Obito’s slightly reddened rim. He tossed the closed tube aside and shifted his hips, one hand on Obito’s waist as the other guided his cock head to press against his husband’s hole.

“Please,” Obito whined when Iruka stopped there. He shifted beneath Iruka, trying to press back against him, but Iruka’s positioning and the slightly awkward angle of Obito’s arms meant that he couldn’t. Obito made a frustrated noise, and Iruka chuckled.

“Patience,” he murmured, and pressed forward slightly. Obito’s body resisted at first, but then Obito released a great sigh and went lax, body giving way for Iruka’s cock as it eased into him.

The heat of Obito was always incredible, and this was no exception. Obito trembled as Iruka settled within him, and Iruka muffled his groan at the tight heat around his cock. Hips flush to Obito’s ass, Iruka leaned forwards and draped his body along Obito’s spine, sliding his hands up and along Obito’s arms to release the rope from the headboard. A few quick tugs had the rope falling free, and Iruka wrapped his arms around Obito’s waist. Obito shifted, arms coming beneath his head to rest his shoulders, and Iruka nuzzled into his neck before biting down again. Obito moaned, jerking beneath him, and Iruka soothed the bite with a lick and kiss. He rolled his hips, decided his grip wasn’t suitable, and shifted his arms once more so that he instead had his forearms along Obito’s chest and his hands curling up over Obito’s shoulders.

This time when he gave a test thrust of his hips, Obito cried out, and Iruka did it again with an almost identical response. He smiled, nuzzling back into Obito’s neck as he shifted his legs to a more suitable position for what he had in mind, and then he gave in to the urge to utterly wreck his husband.

_Obito couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling of his husband’s cock as Iruka pushed into him again and again. When Iruka’s hips pulled back Obito sucked in a breath, only to have gasps and little breathy cries forced out of him as Iruka slammed back into him, pushing the air from his lungs and sending his mind into a jumbled mess from the building pleasure. He was completely at Iruka’s mercy, pinned beneath him as he felt everything winding up tighter and tighter inside him._

_Not that he was complaining. The feeling of belonging was close second to the pure pleasure that came from being with Iruka, and it was a combination of physical pleasure and the knowledge that he_ belonged to Iruka _that eventually caused the built-up pressure to release._

Iruka groaned into Obito’s neck as he felt his husband reach his peak for the second time, Obito’s breathy moans fracturing into a hoarse cry as his body shuddered and spasmed beneath Iruka’s. The clench of Obito’s body around his cock had him racing towards his own climax, but he stubbornly held onto his control, continuing to fuck his husband through the aftershocks. Just a little longer…

Obito _screamed_ , body seizing as Iruka’s continued stimulation of his over-pleasured body sent him plummeting into a third orgasm, and it was only then that Iruka let his own body reach that delicious peak. He bit down hard on Obito’s shoulder, shoving deep and trembling with the effort of remaining still as he spilled inside his husband.

Obito whined, but didn’t make any other noise or even attempt to move as Iruka rode out the orgasm that had been building for the better part of an hour. Iruka panted into Obito’s neck, and then kissed the indentations he’d left with his teeth and shifted the both of them onto their sides. Obito whined again, gone nonverbal with the pleasure, and Iruka pressed another kiss to the nape of his neck. His arms now around Obito more gently instead of holding him still, Iruka curled around Obito’s back and waited for the racing heart beneath his palm to slow and steady. His cock was still mostly hard inside Obito, but by the time his husband recovered it would be quiescent.

They lay there in silence, breathing slowly evening out and hearts slowing to a more regular pace as their bodies came down from the intense high.

“Love you,” Obito mumbled a short while later, and Iruka kissed his nape again.

“And I you,” he murmured back. Obito heaved a pleased, content sigh, and Iruka drew him closer. A nap before they cleaned up wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
